Typically, an electrical box is used to support and contain electrical devices and wiring in a convenient manner. The electrical box protects the wiring and the electrical devices contained therein. A cover plate or door can be provided to further protect the wiring and the electrical devices, and militate against accidental electrocution of a user. In some instances, the box is connected to a joist or other structural component of a building. In other instances, the box is connected to other structures such as a pole, for example.
Prior art electrical boxes include mounting systems that facilitate a connection to certain mounting structures, but not to other mounting structures. Accordingly, an electrical box having a correct mounting system must be selected for each application of the electrical box. Selection of the correct electrical box can be time consuming. Further, if an incorrect electrical box is selected and used, the connection between the electrical box and the mounting structure facilitated by the mounting system may be inadequate, which is undesirable.
It would be desirable to produce an electrical box which can be readily and securely mounted to a plurality of different mounting structures, wherein a complexity and cost of the box are minimized, and a functionality of the box is maximized.